


Gettin Home

by cirquedukink



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha, oUCH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bipolarscout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarscout/gifts).



"Please Uncle! I'll be back before eleven!" Kili pleaded, trying to get his uncle to let him use his car for the night. 

"Kili," Thorin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "can you not wait until tomorrow? Then I can just take you and pick you up later, but I don't have time tonight."

"Uncle I can drive! Just let me use the car for a few hours and that way you can do whatever else tomorrow! Don't worry about me, just let me use the car, please?"

"Kili, I'm going to worry no matter what. You just started driving by yourself a week ago! Why don't you see if Fili can take you?"

"He's not even here, Dwalin took him out for a birthday drink," Kili whined and rolled his eyes. 

"Why does nobody ever tell me anything?" Thorin asked himself. He stared at his nephew for a moment but rolled his eyes and with a huff he handed his keys to the boy. "But," he said as he gripped Kili's shoulder tight and pointed a finger at him, "you will be home by ten and you will leave your phone on so I can call you if I need to, or if you need to call me. In fact, text me the address to this friends house anyway."

Kili rolled his eyes back and sent his uncle what he wanted and soon after he took off, promising to be back on time. 

\--

Hearty laughter woke Thorin up and he soon chided himself for dozing off. He looked up from the chair he'd been napping in to see Fili stumble in the front door. He was hanging off of Dwalin's shoulder and was laughing like a maniac. 

Thorin sat up and asked, "How was your first time at the bar?"

"Thorin!" Fili yelled as if he hadn't seen his uncle in ages and stumbled over to him. He leaned against his chair and slurred, "Ya shoulda came! Was gr-eat!"

"He had a blast with the fishbowls. Drank two by himself," Dwalin chuckled as he walked in and sat on the couch. 

"Oh did he now?" Thorin eyed Fili, "You're not going to throw up all over the place are you?"

"Nah man," Fili said as he sat on the arm of the chair that Thorin was sitting in. "Ya know, I love ya Thor'n," Fili said as he tried to lean over and put his arm around his uncle's shoulders. Instead he ended up laying across Thorin's lap. 

Thorin gave Dwalin an exasperated look and said, "Thanks for this."

"Anytime," Dwalin laughed. 

"Hey!" Fili shouted as he tried to push himself up off the arm of the chair. He looked around for a moment then turned to his uncle, "Whers my brothr?"

"He went to his friends house.... By the way," Thorin said as he fished out his phone and looked at the time. "God damnit," he said as he read that it was one in the morning. Then he noticed there was a missed call and voicemail from Kili that was from ten. He unlocked his phone to listen to it. As it started he became confused. That wasn't Kili's voice? 

_"Thorin Oakenshild? There's been an accident with a Kili Durinson and you are his emergency contact. He's in the ICU at Baptist."_

He jumped up, accidentally knocking Fili to the ground. "Kili! He's in the hospital!"

Dwalin jumped up and he and Thorin were about to head out the door when they heard a cry from Fili. They looked back and he was sitting up, hand reaching out for them. 

"Halp me, 's my brothr!" Fili said in a pitiful tone. 

Thorin and Dwalin picked him up and took him to the car, putting him in the back. Thorin ran around to the drivers side as Dwalin buckled into the passengers seat. 

He sped through yellow lights, and even a few reds, getting to the hospital in ten minutes. 

Thorin and Dwalin hopped out of the car and heard another cry from Fili. Thorin looked at Dwalin and said, "Take care of him, go get a wheelchair if you have to, I have to go!" Dwalin nodded and caught the car keys as they were thrown at him. 

Thorin ran inside and asked the first nurse he saw where the ICU was. After being pointed the direction he made a run for it, frantically trying to get there as fast as he could. He felt like he was running against the strongest of currents, time seeming to slow as he tried to get to his nephew. _He had to be there now._

Finally, he arrived at the front of the ICU red faced and huffing. He walked up to the nurses station and asked, "My nephew-Kili Durinson-what room?" The nurse pointed him in the right direction and reminded him to be quiet and he quickly walked down the hall. 

As he got closer to the room he felt like he was going to vomit. His breathing was labored and hands were shaking. He walked up to the door and swallowed hard as he reached from the handle. He pushed the door open and it took him a moment to register what he was seeing. 

There where tubes coming out of Kili's mouth and an IV from his arm. Half of his head had been shaved and there was a nasty gash there. 

Tears started to prick at Thorin's eyes as he stepped closer. He could see angry bruising up his neck and disappearing down past the neck of his gown. Thorin tried to suck in a breath but it got caught in his throat. He choked out a pained sob as he walked up to the side of his bed. 

Thorin's head was swimming with questions about what'd happened, then a twang of guilt surfaced. 

This was his fault. He should've been more firm on him not going out! Hell he should've just driven him! But now his little Kili was in who knows what state and he could do nothing but cry and wait for Kili to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks. 

It'd been three weeks since Kili had been admitted to the hospital and he hadn't waken up at all. _"He's in a coma,"_ the doctor had told them. 

If Thorin wasn't at work then he was sitting next to Kili's hospital bed, quietly blaming himself. Fili did the same, but had been able to change his work schedule so he could stay with Kili during the day and Thorin would stay in its him at night. The two would both be there in the evenings, quietly but sparsely talking to one another. 

It was the weekend so they both had decided to stay. Fili had gone to get food for them. Thorin had the chair pulled up to Kili's bed as usual and was leaning forward on it. He started to tear up as he stared at his nephew, thoughts screaming in his head. It was his fault, Kili wouldn't be here in this state if it weren't for him. He gasped for breath and shakily let it back out. He wiped his eyes, then heard a soft groan. He quickly looked at Kili who's face was scrunched in pain. 

"Kili!" Thorin yelled as he jumped up and leaned closer than to Kili. Kili's eyes barely opened and looked like he was trying to sit up but hissed in pain and gagged instead. "No! Just lay back, how do you feel?" Thorin asked quickly. 

Kili's breathing was labored and he tried to look at his uncle. "Thr'n?" he tried to speak around the tube down his throat. He gagged again then his head dropped back and he closed his eyes. 

"Kili? Kili!" Thorin lightly touched the good side of Kili's face, but all he got in response was a light snore. 

The door swung open and Fili walked in. "I got sandwiches," he said as he walked in and quietly shut the door. 

"Fili!" Thorin whispered as he smoothed back Kili's hair, "He woke up!"

"What?!" Fili said, wide eyed. He sat their dinner down and stood on the other side of the bed. "When? Did he say anything?"

"He recognized my voice, but I don't think he could see me," Thorin replied, "He was only up for a moment, then he went back to sleep. He tried to sit up a little, but it sounded pained."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," Fili said as he gestured to the left side of his brothers body. Bruises and cuts littered his left side, from the gash in his head down to his broken foot. After a few quiet moments of anticipation, hoping in vain he might wake again, Fili whispered, "Thorin... were you just crying?"

Thorin cleared his throat as he kept on looking at Kili. "Of course not... I may have been a bit misty eyed though." He didn't want to seem weak in front of Fili, he wanted him to think he could be strong enough for the both of them. 

"It's okay if you have, you know? I may have had my moments too." Fili offered as he looked sideways at his uncle. 

Thorin shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence for a while. "Thorin, I'm scared," Fili whispered so quietly that Thorin almost didn't hear him. 

Thorin sniffed and said just as quietly, "So am I." He leaned over and kissed the top of Kili's head, "But he _did_ just wake up. Even if it was briefly, that's still good."

Fili turned away and gathered himself, "Maybe we should eat. Hopefully he'll wake up again in a bit."

Thorin agreed and turned his chair to face the television and Fili pulled his up on the other side of the bed, turning his chair like Thorin's. They ate in silence, except for the tv. When they finished they kept their chairs like that for a bit longer. 

"Maybe you should lie down," Fili noted as he watched Thorin start to nod off. 

Thorin grunted then stood and pushed his chair back to the corner, laying it back. He grabbed the extra pillow and blanket and climbed into the chair and quickly fell asleep. 

\--

Thorin heard voices murmuring. He just felt so tired though, so he tried to force himself to go back to sleep. He was almost back to unconsciousness when he heard a familiar laugh. He jerked awake, sitting up quickly and finding the source of the noise. He blinked hard, trying to clear his vision. 

"Ah! Mr. Misty Eyes!" Kili croaked and laughed. 

"Kili!" Thorin said as he stumbled out of his chair, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"A hell of a lot better than I look! This morphine drip is amazazing!" 

Fili and Dwalin chuckled, Thorin just now noticing them as they did. "How long have you been awake?" 

"For about as long as you've been asleep," Fili answered. 

"But I just dozed off? How'd you recover so quickly?"

"Thorin, you've been asleep for a few days-"

"We were starting to think you were in a coma!" Kili interrupted his brother and earned himself a few horrified looks. 

"Anyways," Fili continued, "he was really hazy when he came too, tried to rip the tube out of his mouth as soon as he could. But he's only been able to sleep about thirty minutes max here and there. Restless as usual," Fili teased. 

"A few days? What about work?" Thorin gawked. 

"You must've been worn out from worry," Dwalin offered, then shrugged when his best friend sent him a dirty look. "Don't worry, we called in for you. Plus the gang's already been in here too," Dwalin continued, "they seemed to be more worried about you than they were about Kili."

"Ya!" Kili laughed lightly, "You look a lot worse than I do!" 

Thorin smiled softly but it faltered when another pang of guilt hit him. He looked at Dwalin and Fili, "May I have a moment with Kili?" 

"Ya, sure," Fili said as he and Dwalin walked out to join what friends still hung around in the waiting room. 

"Kili, I'm so sorry," Thorin said as soon as the door was closed. 

Kili shrugged, "To be honest, it was my fault anyway." He looked down at his hands. "Well, that's new," he said as he held up his left hand and examined it. Half of his middle finger was missing. He lightly touched the stitches that were still there. "I guess you didn't get me back in one whole peice though," he sniggered as he looked up and flipped Thorin off with his nub of a middle finger. He noticed tears running down Thorin's face. "What's wrong uncle?" 

"Kili," he said as he sniffed, "I just... I am so sorry I let this happ-"

"No, don't apologize!" Kili said feeling slightly agitated, "I was the one who insisted on going out, and I was the one who wasn't paying attention while driving home! It's my fault I'm here and whatever consequences come of it I am ready to face them." He looked sternly at his uncle, daring him to challenge. When he didn't Kili relaxed into his pillow and yawned. "I think I've had enough excitement for the moment. I think I need a nap." He closed his eyes, mostly not wanting to argue with Thorin anymore. 

"Do you want me to go or is it alright if I stay?" Thorin asked awkwardly after a few minutes of Kili ignoring him. 

"I think," he started and opened his good eye to look at Thorin, "maybe you should go home and get some real rest. I'm fine now... well as fine as I can be, that is." 

Thorin, not wanting to upset his nephew anymore, backed to the door. "Fine," he grabbed the handle but faltered. "I-I'm just sorry this happened to you. I'm the one who's supposed to look after you-I swore to your parents I would-but I couldn't even do that right... I'm just so sorry Kili." He opened the door and started to walk out when Kili stopped him one last time. 

"I love you uncle. It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself."

Thorin looked back, "I love you too." He went home for the night. 

\--

When Thorin left work the next day he went straight to the hospital to see Kili again. When he got there he was stopped by some of their friends letting him know he was locked out for the shift change. He sat down and cursed himself for not getting there faster. 

"Don't worry, Dwalin and Fili are stuck back there with him and Fili's almost a nurse right?" Balin tried to comfort him. 

"One more semester," Thorin said proudly, relaxing ever so slightly. "But..." he continued quietly, "it's just, something doesn't feel right."

"It's just because you feel guilty. I don't really want to make you worry more, but I'm sure you'd kill me if you ever found out. I asked Fili not too long ago and he told me he hadn't talked to you today," Balin looked at Thorin with a deadly serious face. 

"We haven't," Thorin said, his stomach dropping. 

"Well," Balin sighed, dreading how Thorin would react to the news he was about to give him, "Kili wasn't doing too hot earlier this afternoon."

"How do you mean?" Thorin said in a shaky voice. 

"As in, he had a seizure. A really bad one. They also were talking about relieving the pressure on his brain "

"What?" Thorin almost shouted as he quickly stood, "How could nobody tell me?!"

"Fili knew you would react like this, and he didn't want to bother you at work."

" _This,_ " Thorin gestured towards Kili's room, "is more important than anything!"

"And what would you have been able to do?" Balin huffed, "There was nothing you could do!"

Thorin's mouth was hanging open, waiting for a snarky comeback to come out, but he couldn't think of anything. He shut his mouth, jaw flexing hard. He looked away, think about how useless he really was. "I need some fresh air," he said as he quickly strode outside, going to walk around for the next hour and a half. Just until shift change was over. 

\--

 

Thorin was waiting outside the ICU doors five minutes before the shift change was over. His stomach still hurt and he felt like he was gonna throw up. He tried to peak in the window when there was an awkward cough behind him. He turned around to see a nurse standing there, wanting to get in. "Oh, I'm sorry," he mumbled and stepped back. 

"You know," then nurse said as he punched in the code to unlock the doors, "you can go ahead and come back with me."

"Oh? Thank you, really," Thorin said as he walked in behind him. He hurried to Kili's room, and rushed in. He paused at the door, hand still on the handle. "W-what happened?" he said breathlessly, his stomach churning more. 

Fili wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, "His breathing was labored, so I told one of the nurses but he said he thought it was fine." He paused to take another deep breath and Thorin walked closer. He sniffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then he had a seizure, and it was long Thorin, oh my god it was so bad. Once they got it under control they gave him the trach," he lazily gestured to the tracheal tube Kili now had. He sniffed again but choked at the end of it as a fresh round of tears started to stream from his eyes, "Thorin they want to do a CT scan, maybe an MRI, but they won't say why."

Thorin sat on the edge of Kili's bed, lightly taking his hand. "Fili, you've had a long day," he started as he looked over Kili's face, "maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"No! I will not leave my brother! Not like this!" Fili said furiously. 

Thorin looked pitifully at him, "I understand. Will you at least lay down in the corner and try to rest? If you want I'm sure I can have Oin get you something to help you relax."

Fili seethed, "I do not want to rest. What I want is to have my brother back!"

"There is nothing we can do but wait," Thorin said in a calm voice even though he wanted to scream and cry as well. 

Fili took a deep and shaky breath as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again and huffed as he turned to sit down in the big chair in the corner, covering himself up with the blanket that'd been in it. 

All they could do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-no... You can't- this can't be right! He's so young!" Thorin stuttered and hissed as he looked wide eyed at the young doctor in front of him. 

"I know sir, but his body has just suffered a great deal of trauma. A stroke can happen to anyone, not just older people. To be honest, I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened until now. There is swelling though, and we may have to do a craniotomy. This is a really delicate time for you nephew now, because if he has another stroke then that could mean the end," the doctor informed Thorin. 

He looked at her and gulped hard. His mind was a hurricane of thoughts, but he could process none of them. 

"We will have a nurse specifically for Kili on standby at all times, alright?"

Thorin blinked and looked back at the doctor. He nodded slowly at her and she smiled and walked away. He looked over at Fili who was now staring at his brother. Thorin noticed his breathing was shallow and saw a tear drop from his nephews face. He looked at Kili, who looked even worse than he did before, and felt his own tears well up. Trying to breath hurt, and he realized he was crying too. 

He walked over to Fili and pulled him into a tight embrace. They both cried silently for a while before Thorin pulled away so he could lean his forehead to Fili's. "Maybe you should go home, get some real rest."

"What if everything goes south? I can't have that, I have to be here. I belong with my brother."

Thorin sniffed and let out a shaky breath, "Everything will be fine."

 

\--

"Fili, somethings not right," Thorin said as he leaned over Kili's hospital bed. 

Fili briefly looked over his brother and hit the emergency button. As the nurse ran in Fili commented about another seizure. Thorin backed away from the bed and sat down in a chair. 

They had simply been waiting for Kili to go get an MRI, but the doctor was running late, and now this. Thorin leaned his elbows to his knees and used his hands to rest his head on. Something felt very wrong again. 

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there as he watched the nurses do their job, but it started to feel like forever. Then he faintly registered Fili at his side. His attention was finally brought completely to Fili when he felt him rigidly clutch at his sleeve. He looked up and noticed the horrified look on his nephews face. Then he noticed someone was talking to them. 

He finally realized he'd been tuning everything out. The nurses were gone, the doctor was standing in front of them, and Kili looked like he was simply sleeping. He looked back up at Fili and slowly tuned into the conversation.

"...I'm sorry, but his brain activity just isn't there anymore. The likelihood that he'll come back is very slim. You can keep him on life support if you'd like, or you can let your friends and family say goodbye and we can let him go naturally."

Thorin's world stopped spinning as he stared up at the doctor. He couldn't have heard her right, there was just no way he was-

"We'll let everyone say goodbye," Fili said suddenly, pulling Thorin from his train of thought. 

The doctor nodded and told them to take their time before she left them alone. 

"Fili, how-"

"Stop. Thorin, he had a chat with myself and Dwalin while you were sleeping. He wanted this, so he will have it this way. Now," Fili said as he stood up straight, letting go of Thorin's shirt, "I don't know about you, but I'd like to say goodbye before we let everyone know."

Fili walked up to the side of his brothers bed and leaned over him, but Thorin couldn't tell what he was doing. Then again, Thorin was still trying to register that Kili was gone. 

"Thorin? If you want to say goodbye privately I would do it now. I'm going to go to the waiting room and start sending people back soon. So, I'd hurry if I were you," Fili said in a soft tone before he headed out the door. 

Shakily, Thorin stood and walked to the bed. He looked down at his nephews body and noticed how relaxed he looked now. 

No more pain, but no more life either. 

He leaned over and placed his hand on the right side of Kili's head as he bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you," he said, then stood back up to go sit in the corner and wait for everyone else to say goodbye. He wanted to remain with his nephew until the end.


End file.
